


we could be heroes

by SunshineBomb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 80s, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, David Bowie - Freeform, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, The other boys aren't mentioned, They're cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also seonghwa smokes whoops, and soft, and very gay, don’t smoke kids it’s not good for you, heroes is the best david bowie song fight me, i didn't even proofread this thing myself, i'm just really emo for david bowie right now, seongjoong, small reference to dirty dancing, sorry - Freeform, they dance in the moonlight, very wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBomb/pseuds/SunshineBomb
Summary: Hongjoong and Seonghwa go on a late night drive and maybe dance in the moonlight a lil bit
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	we could be heroes

**Author's Note:**

> so i basically just listened to david bowie for a few hours and bada bing bada boom here she is
> 
> heroes really do be my favourite bowie song and if you want the best vibes while reading this, then i suggest listening to it :)

Seonghwa shouldn’t be surprised anymore. After a few years, he should be used to Hongjoong appearing at his house in the middle of the night, throwing pebbles up at his window. And yet, every time, he’s surprised. This time, it’s nearly one in the morning on a Wednesday, and Seonghwa has been poring over his physics textbooks since at least eight, refusing to stop until he was sure he could recite each page from memory. His physics final is on Friday, and he really needs to pass it if he’s going to graduate in a couple weeks. He’s through his seventh read-through of Newton’s Laws when the first pebble hits the window. He jumps in his seat, startled, but knowing exactly who it is. He strides over to the window and lifts it up to see Hongjoong in the yard below, palm full of pebbles.

“What do you want?” Seonghwa hisses.

“Do I have to have a reason to call upon my boyfriend in the middle of the night?” he responds dramatically. Despite his frustration at being interrupted, he can’t help the smile that creeps onto his face.

“I suppose not. But I would honestly like to know why you’re here, it’s a school night.” Hongjoong rolls his eyes.

“Doesn’t matter. Come on, I wanna go for a drive,” this time, Seonghwa rolls his eyes. 

“Joong, babe, you don’t have a car,” he reminds him. “Plus, it’s one in the morning on a school night, I don’t think--”

“Hwa,” he interrupts, turning serious. “I know you’ve been doing nothing but studying for god knows how long, and you need a break. The final’s not until Friday, you’ve got plenty of time. Please?” he flashes what he deems to be his most convincing pair of puppy eyes until Seonghwa caves with a soft laugh.

“Okay, you’re right, I do need a break. I’ll be down in a bit.” he says. Hongjoong pumps his fist in celebration. 

“Can you bring your record player? And your Bowie record?” he asks hopefully.

“Sure, love. Be down soon,” he ducks back inside his room, sliding the window shut. He quickly goes about bookmarking his spot in his textbooks and grabbing the portable record player, the requested vinyl already sitting inside. Quietly, so as not to wake anyone up, he picks his way downstairs, trying his best to avoid any obstacles that might be lying in the hallway. He shudders at the memory of accidentally stepping on one of his dog’s squeaky toys one night as he tried to sneak out, and ended up getting grounded for two whole months. He absolutely does not want a repeat of that. Luckily, he makes his way to the front door without a disturbance. He quickly laces up his Converse and grabs his keys from the little hook on the wall. Looking back to make sure no one woke up, he eases the front door open and slips out. He nearly runs to where Hongjoong waits, leaned up against the hood of Seonghwa’s car.

“About time,” he says with a smirk, leaning up on his tippy-toes as Seonghwa bends down for a quick kiss. 

“Had to be careful, don’t wanna get grounded again,” he replies, pulling back to unlock the car. Hongjoong slides into the passenger seat and takes the record player from him, setting it on the ground at his feet. Seonghwa reaches under his own seat to pull out a half-crushed pack of cigarettes and a lighter, offering one to Hongjoong, even though he knew he would refuse. 

“You’re gonna get cancer or something if you keep doing that,” he says as he watches him light his cigarette. He exhales, a thick cloud of white smoke leaving his lips.

“I know,” he replies, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. 

“Well, at least roll down the windows so I don’t breathe in your cancer air,” Hongjoong says, cranking down his own window. He laughs around the cigarette and rolls his window down. After a couple minutes of silence, Hongjoong reaches over and turns the radio on, cranking the volume up upon deeming the song good enough to listen to. He rests his hand on the windowsill, tapping along with the rhythm. Occasionally, Seonghwa glances over to admire the boy sitting next to him, and can only thank the stars that he is lucky enough to have Hongjoong. Every little quirk makes him fall deeper in love, from being unable to keep his hands still for even a moment, to showing up outside his window at one in the morning, wanting to go for a drive. He loves how expressive he is, and how unafraid he is to show it. He loves that he was able to watch him grow from a shy, awkward middle-school band geek to a stunningly beautiful, sassy, artistically gifted high school senior. For a moment, he stops breathing, reminded that they graduate in a couple weeks, and neither of them have any plans for what will happen after. He looks over at Hongjoong again, sees the moonlight glinting in his wondrously wide eyes, a smile playing on the edges of his lips, and he decides he doesn’t need to worry, not tonight. 

“Pull off at this exit, I wanna go to the lookout,” he says suddenly, pointing at the green exit sign before them. He obeys, continuing on the route they both know by heart, driving up side roads that twist and turn up the side of a small mountain, across small bridges that span creeks and streams, through a couple isolated residential neighbourhoods. Soon, they reach the lookout point, Hongjoong jumping out of the car as soon as they park. He runs around the car, throwing his arms around Seonghwa when he finally steps out. He sighs contentedly, burying his face further into Seonghwa’s shoulder. His hold tightens around the smaller boy as he brings a hand up to run through his hair. He mumbles something, but the words are muffled by Seonghwa’s shirt.

“What’s that? Can’t hear you, baby,” he says. He lifts his head, looking right into his eyes.

“I’m not ready to graduate,” he admits, averting his eyes. “I’ve got no plans at all, I don’t even know if I wanna go to college, I’m… I’m just… scared. I’m really scared.” he goes back to clinging to Seonghwa.

“I am too, Joong. I’m terrified. But…” he pulls back so Hongjoong can look at him. “Let’s not worry about it tonight, okay? Tonight, it’s just you and me. No graduation, no classes, no finals, nothing but you and me,” he smiles, and Hongjoong can’t fight his own smile away.

“And David Bowie?” he asks. Seonghwa chuckles.

“Of course,” Hongjoong detaches himself to go retrieve the record player. Seonghwa turns his attention to the skyline. From this point, he can see all the lights in the city, glittering below like hundreds of fireflies. Above the city, the sky’s own stars glow, arranged in beautiful geometric patterns that span across the entire expanse of black. In the middle of it all, the moon hangs, full and bright, providing a spotlight on the two boys at the lookout point. The sounds of the night are loud, cicadas chirping at each other, owls hooting in the distance. Through it all, music starts. Seonghwa turns back to face Hongjoong, who has started to dance. Head thrown back, arms raised high, eyes shut, he sways along to the music blaring through the night. Before joining him, Seonghwa admires him once more, his absolute, unconditional love for music, and the way he chooses to express it. When he dances, it’s not so much dancing as it is moving. He moves with the music, letting it flow through his limbs and carry him however it wishes. To Seonghwa, it is one of the most beautiful things about Hongjoong, his ability to feel music.  
Hongjoong’s eyes open and he glides over to Seonghwa, pulling him closer and guiding his arms around his waist as he drapes his own around his neck. 

“Dance with me,” he whispers. And so, he does. He sways them back and forth in time to the song, spinning Hongjoong around and dipping him. With every outrageous move, Hongjoong only laughs harder, out of pure joy. Seonghwa steps back a few feet, motioning for him to stay there.

“What are you doing?” he giggles.

“Jump into my arms, just like _Dirty Dancing _,” he answers. “Come on, I’ll count you down. Three, two, one, go!” Hongjoong runs at him, jumping into his outstretched arms and latching his legs around his waist, unable to hold any more laughter in. Seonghwa looks up at him, into his eyes, sparkling and crinkled up at the corners as he smiles, his laughter dying down.__

__“Can I kiss you?” Seonghwa asks softly. He nods, leaning down until their lips meet. It’s gentle and sweet, neither of them wanting to push for more, more than happy with where they’re at. Hongjoong is the first to pull away, resting his forehead against Seonghwa’s._ _

__“You can put me down now,” he says quietly. He complies, loosening his hold and letting him slip down onto his feet. They remain in each other’s arms, not willing to let go just yet. “'We could be heroes, just for one day,'” he sings along, a smile growing on his lips. He slowly starts swaying again, and Seonghwa is quick to join him. The song fades out, and they slow to a stop. Seonghwa presses a kiss to his forehead.__

____“Ready to head home?” he asks._ _ _ _

____“Mmm, I guess so,” he hums. “Can I stay with you tonight?”_ _ _ _

____“Anything for you, love,”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> always love and appreciate comments and kudos!


End file.
